In the Moon's Shadow
by Goldberry
Summary: During an eclipse, Heero and Relena are pulled back in time to the High Middle Ages. They must reunite and find a way to survive in a land of knights, witchcraft, and destiny. [Bloopers Included]
1. Eclipsed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: All right, here's the game plan, kiddos. This is my new 'epic'   
(using that term loosely!) fic, meaning it will be probably pretty long. It's   
slightly AU in the fact that it starts out in the right time line but will   
eventually be set in the High Middle Ages. If you don't like 1xR or the idea of   
them going back in time, leave now. This is going to be sorta a time period   
piece, full of romance/adventure/drama/mystery. All the good stuff! :) I also   
want to warn you that I don't know much about eclipses so forgive me if   
something doesn't make sense. My knowledge of the Medieval Era is vague too but   
this is only a fanfic done for fun so don't roast me, all right? Just enjoy the   
story and imagine Heero running around in armour okay? *grins* On with the   
fic...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter One: Eclipsed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.C. 199  
New Port City, Neo-Sank Kingdom  
The Peacecraft Grounds  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero sat broodingly in a plastic folding chair, head down, arms crossed over   
his chest. Classic Perfect Soldier pose. He kept himself still, his senses at   
their peak as he kept a protective eye on the girl sprawled in the grass not far   
away. She was well within his circle of defence and he had no worries about   
their safety, surrounded by watchers as they were. He sat on a section of the   
Peacecraft mansion lawn, the perfectly manicured grass acting as a natural   
cushion to the many people spread out over it. The low drone of their happy   
voices reached his ears, giving him an odd sense of peace in his chaotic world.   
They had all gathered to watch the eclipse that had started an hour ago and   
would be drawing to a close in about twenty minutes. There was to be a huge   
party afterwards that would celebrate the rare occasion and the populace had no   
intention of giving up an invitation to the glamorous Peacecraft home. It was   
really a security nightmare but Heero worried little about anyone except for the   
golden haired princess he had sworn to protect.   
  
  
  
She was laughing now, at one of Duo's jokes. The musical strains of her voice   
drifting over the wind to him. She looked relaxed, happy even, released from the   
pressures of being the Vice Foreign Minister for a day. She had changed much   
during the Eve Wars, taking on the physique of a young woman of twenty with dark   
gold hair that dripped over her shoulders and blue-green eyes that reminded him   
of the ocean. He had become closer to her, over the years, becoming something of   
a very close friend, though sometimes he wondered if life wasn't leading them   
down another road entirely. Heralded by the instances when he would meet her   
eyes and find a sad longing there before she looked away. But he kept those   
thoughts carefully locked away. They would only be a nuisance to his mission: to   
protect her always, even against himself.   
  
  
  
Sitting next to Relena, Hilde was listening avidly to whatever Duo was   
blathering about. Heero's sharp gaze picked up the sparkle in her blue eyes as   
she looked at the God of Death, the glint betraying what she felt for the former   
Gundam pilot. The both of them ran their mechanic business together, roommates   
and partners both, though it looked as if Hilde wanted it to be more than that.   
Though Duo was his best friend, Heero was not privy to the priest's personal   
life and he had too much respect, however grudgingly, to uncover what Duo   
thought, though he could have at any moment. No information escaped the Perfect   
Soldier, except when he wanted it to.   
  
  
  
A few feet away from them, Major Sally Po and her Preventer partner, Chang Wufei   
were deep into a heated discussion, probably about nothing in particular. Those   
two could have argued over the color of the sky and only ended in a draw.   
Everyone knew it was just for show, of course, mostly on the part of Wufei. He   
could not be seen actually getting along with a woman, so he frequently gave   
Sally a hard time just to keep things interesting. Still, it was not hard to see   
the hidden smiles beyond their harsh words, as Quatre put it. Those two would be   
just fine.   
  
  
  
"...weak onna, you cannot..."  
  
  
  
"Oh please, Wufei, next you'll be spouting about 'injustice'. Why do you..."  
  
  
  
"...right. And I do NOT spout."  
  
  
  
He turned his attention away from the bickering agents and back to his charge.   
Duo was walking over to him, his waist length braid thrown over his shoulder, a   
goofy grin on his face. His oldest friend flopped into the chair next to him,   
raising his gaze to the sky and the blinding eclipse.   
  
  
  
"You know, it really is something. An eclipse means nothing from space, just a   
certain alignment, but on earth..." His grin grew. "On earth, it's so much more   
beautiful. You have to be here to appreciate it."  
  
  
  
It was true. Some things could only be experienced on earth. Natural disasters,   
sunsets, rain... Heero looked to Relena, his mind curiously suspended from   
completing his list by just one glimpse of her beautiful face. Yes, some things   
could only be seen on earth.   
  
  
  
"So, her smile can capture even you." Duo said, following his gaze and   
chuckling. "You gotta admit ojousan is a looker, think I should ask her on a   
date?" He asked, slyly.   
  
  
  
Death glare. "No."  
  
  
  
Duo chuckled. "I thought you might say that."  
  
  
  
Heero didn't bother answering.   
  
  
  
"You're not fooling anyone with that I'm-just-her-bodyguard thing, buddy. We all   
know why you protect her, and it's not out of some misguided attempt to keep the   
peace." Duo thumped him hardly on the back. "You're in love with her! And you   
should make your move before someone else does, pal."  
  
  
  
"Your insight astounds me."  
  
  
  
Duo's violet eyes widen in mock alarm. "Did the great Heero Yuy just make a   
joke?"  
  
  
  
"More like a sarcastic jibe, Duo." He replied, looking over his shoulder as   
Trowa and Catherine joined their little group on the lawn. The former pilot of   
Heavyarms nodded calmly to them, setting down the two folded chairs he had been   
carrying in one hand. Next to him, Catherine, wearing a floral print dress,   
swung the picnic basket she was holding.   
  
  
  
"If anyone's hungry, we brought some snacks." She said, setting the basket on   
the grass at her feet. Before she had even finished speaking, Duo was at her   
side, rifling through the contents.   
  
  
  
"Great! You brought sandwiches! You guys are awesome!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Cathy!" Hilde called to the knife-throwing circus performer. "Come join us   
before Duo tramples you!"  
  
  
  
Cathy grinned and joined the two girls while Duo shot Hilde a wry look. "Thanks   
a lot, babe."  
  
  
  
"Don't mention it. "She shot back, before relenting and giving him a smile. Duo   
grinned back, and started in on his food.   
  
  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Trowa asked, setting up the chairs next to Heero and glancing   
around for the platinum haired pacifist. "He told me he was coming."  
  
  
  
"Dorothy challenged him to a duel in the arena with those new sabers she's been   
working on. He said he would be back for the actual eclipse."  
  
  
  
Trowa nodded silently, taking it all in stride. It would take more than a duel   
to shake his unruffled cool. A fact that let him understand Heero more than   
most.   
  
  
  
"Heero!" Relena called to him, causing him to turn his intense gaze to her. "I'm   
going to go get some drinks for everyone." It was a measure of how well she knew   
him that she told him where she was going. He didn't feel right when he didn't   
know where she was.   
  
  
  
He nodded, and stood smoothly. "I'll come with you."   
  
  
  
She smiled, knowing that was what he would say and he walked forward to her   
side. As he passed Duo, his best friend gave him an exaggerated wink and a loud   
whisper. "Go get'em, Heero!"  
  
  
  
Luckily, Relena didn't hear him as princess and bodyguard made their way across   
the lawn towards the mansion. Of course, they had barely gone three steps before   
people gathered for the coming party noticed their former queen moving among   
them. They immediately crowded her, asking questions and generally just wanting   
to be with her. He could understand that. Relena gave off an aura of peace and   
serenity that touched everyone around her, calming their fears and making their   
troubles seem far away. But he could not allow her duties to spoil the one day   
she could spend with her friends and the weary smile she had on her face pulled   
at his heart. Immediately he slid in front of her, glaring at the people barring   
their way. He didn't have to say anything as they backed away, murmuring   
apologizes. He had been Relena's bodyguard for three years and the people knew   
him well. They were just thankful he wasn't armed.  
  
  
  
Behind him, Relena touched his shoulder briefly in thanks before entering the   
mansion's kitchens with a grace only she possessed. He followed, keeping an eye   
on the exits as she took glasses from the cupboard and started filling them with   
ice. He watched her, a part of him at his weakness of her, another part not   
caring, only wanting to be near her.   
  
  
  
He really was getting soft.   
  
  
  
Relena was putting the glasses on a tray when she suddenly stilled, her eyes   
widening and her uplifted hand trembling. His eyes narrowed and he moved to her   
side.   
  
  
  
"Relena?"  
  
  
  
She was trembling from head to toe and he felt his concern edge up a notch. He   
reached over and put a hand under her chin, turning her head to look at him.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
For a moment he was afraid she didn't know who he was, that she was having some   
sort of seizure, but then she blinked and he saw himself reflected her in bright   
blue irises.   
  
  
  
"Heero," She said, shakily, touching his arm. "I don't know. Something happened,   
I..." She swallowed. "It felt like I was standing in some sort of icy shadow."  
  
  
  
Outside, people began to cheer as the moon began to slide directly in front of   
the sun.   
  
  
  
He frowned, looking into her eyes, trying to discern was wrong. Perhaps she   
needed Sally to look at her, see if she was coming down with something. He moved   
to step back from her but she caught his arm, and he realized she was   
frightened.   
  
  
  
"Heero, something's happening. I feel...I feel..."  
  
  
  
From outside, the cheers seemed to grow unnaturally loud in his ears, the sound   
ringing in his head. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted and he felt his   
whole body shiver. What was going on? Relena still had her hand on his arm,   
trying to speak. Time slowed and stretched around them, and for a moment, for an   
eternity, he thought it might have stopped.   
  
  
  
And then it burst like pricked bubble.   
  
  
  
The world around them shattered, thousands of glittering shards swirled away in   
the force of some violent wind. He felt the shade of some shadow crawl over him   
and he looked up as Relena was suddenly wrenched from him in the midst of the   
maelstrom. He reached for her, called her name, but he could hear nothing except   
the happy cries of the crowd.   
  
  
  
"Heero..."  
  
  
  
He fell.   
  
  
  
The wind rushed past him and he felt the one icy dagger of fear that comes to   
anyone who has ever fallen and was unsure if someone would be there to catch   
them. He closed his eyes, not trying to understand, readying himself for the   
inevitable. His only regret was that he had not been able to protect Relena.   
  
  
  
He fell...  
  
  
  
...and the moon stood directly in front of the sun, a bright halo glowing around   
the edge, its shadow cast on the earth. A full eclipse.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
A wonderful round of applause to RiverDolphin for reading this and being  
an awesome beta reader!  
  
Hope this interested you guys, next chapter out next week!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First Encounter

Warning: adult language and situations within.   
  
  
  
In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Two: First Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1163 A.D.  
27 miles from London, England  
Outskirts of the village Rhisha  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena landed with a bone-jarring thud.  
  
  
  
One minute she had been falling, the next the ground was coming up to meet her.   
Every muscle felt wrenched in the wrong direction and she was surprised her back   
wasn't broken. She could feel sharp rocks poking through her cotton dress and   
the fragrant breeze that blew quietly over her tickled her skin. The strange   
thing was that she didn't hear any noise. Where were the crowds of people   
cheering? Was she alone?  
  
  
  
Groaning against the oncoming headache, she opened her eyes slowly, squinting   
against bars of sunlight that drifted over her face. Above her, the green   
branches of a tree moved in the wind, and birds called sweetly to her. She   
scrunched her face in thought. There were no trees around the mansion. She was   
sure of that. Maybe she had hit her head harder than she thought.   
  
  
  
Muscles protesting, she sat up and looked around, taking in surroundings she had   
never seen before. She had landed in the middle of a dirt road that stretched   
across the landscape. All around her were trees that stood majestically against   
the rolling hills covered with wildflowers. The sky overhead was a warm blue and   
the air dancing hazily with the serenity of late afternoon. A pond glittered in   
the distance and she could see sheep grazing nearby.   
  
  
  
Immediately, she closed her eyes. She wasn't seeing this, she wasn't here. She   
must have passed out in the kitchen and this was only a dream and soon Heero   
would be shaking her awake and she would find herself back in the mansion. This   
was all just a hallucination.   
  
  
  
She took deep breaths, her racing heart slowing a bit. Of course this was just a   
dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless.   
  
  
  
She cracked one eye open, wondering at the beautiful array of colours around   
her. It certainly was the best delusion she had ever had, even the dirt under   
her felt real, and she could hear thunder pounding in the distance. This had all   
come from her imagination? Well, maybe she should take up writing as a hobby.   
Take that, Anne McGaffery.   
  
  
  
Under her the ground began to tremble slightly, a low rumble building in her   
ears. She frowned, realizing it wasn't thunder she heard. Something was coming.   
Her eyes flew open as she recognized the deliberate sound of rapid hoof beats   
and, down the road, three shapes came hurtling towards her. She jumped to her   
feet, wincing at the soreness of her body. She wanted to see the riders who were   
coming, talk to them if she could. After all, this was her dream, she might as   
well enjoy it.   
  
  
  
She had only a moment to brush off her sun dress and rake a hand through her   
hair before the horses were upon her, pulling up in a cloud of dust and flung   
gravel.   
  
  
  
The first thing she noticed was that the horses were huge, much bigger than   
anything she had ever ridden. They moved and stamped, not content to stand   
still, practically bursting with energy. Sleek muscles moved beneath their shiny   
coats and she blinked at the power of them. The next thing that grabbed her   
attention were the men themselves. All three of them wore scuffed silver armour   
that glinted in the bright sun, through their heads were bare. They eyes were   
hard and glinted dangerously at her, but she did not see, so astonished by their   
armour was she. She had often thought of a knight in shining armour that came to   
rescue her. It had been a daydream of hers, when things got too much for her at   
work. More often than not, her knight wore Heero's face, though she knew it   
would never happen. Heero was her bodyguard and, though she often caught him   
gazing at her with more than friendship in his eyes, he only protected her for   
the sake of the peace. She had accepted that, and buried her own feelings deep   
inside where she couldn't hear the screaming of her heart.   
  
  
  
"'Tis a farmer's bitch." One of the knights muttered, the one with bright blonde   
curls and a long scar down his cheek. "Move aside, wench, lest you be rode   
down."  
  
  
  
Relena blinked at the knight's language, feeling more afraid by the second. This   
wasn't real, right? She didn't have to fear these men, right? Then why did she   
have the sudden urge to run away as fast as she could?  
  
  
  
"Jesu, Alwain, look at her. Think you her husband would object to having a   
little sport with her?" Another knight said, with a grin. This one had dark   
brown hair and eyes that moved over every inch of her frame with lust in his   
gaze.   
  
  
  
The last knight had pale blonde hair the colour of her brother's and he glared   
coldly at her. "She looks to be more than enough for all of us, John."  
  
  
  
She took a step back, not believing what she was hearing. The minute she moved,   
John was upon her, grabbing both her wrists and crushing her to his armoured   
chest. He smelled and tasted of beer as he planted his mouth over hers, stifling   
the scream that rose in her throat. She tired to wriggle away but his arms were   
rock solid and she could stand there, panic eating its way through her. She   
didn't even see the other knights dismount and move closer. Her mind was   
shutting down, trying to escape what was about to happen.   
  
  
  
This isn't real, it can't be. This isn't real.  
  
  
  
But it was. She could feel very clearly John's hands on her and the minute he   
came up for air she screamed as loud as she could.   
  
  
  
"Heero!" Her frightened plea only angered the knight holding her. His dark eyes   
blazed and he backhanded her with a steel covered fist. Her head rang from the   
blow and she could barely see as he slammed her against the nearby tree, further   
jarring her muddled senses. The other two knights closed in on her, blocking any   
escape she might have had. Tears glittered at the corner of her eyes as John   
kissed her again, and through it all, only one thought ran through her mind.   
  
  
  
This isn't real, this isn't real...  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Heero did not like things he didn't understand, probably because there was very   
little he couldn't pick apart with his sharp mind. But this...This was   
different. He knew he wasn't in the Sank Kingdom, the air was too unpolluted and   
the land was different. And he couldn't find Relena. He knew these things, but   
he couldn't understand why they had come to be. They must be connected with the   
falling sensation and the icy feeling he had felt before, but he didn't know how   
or why. Still, he could accept all this if only he knew that Relena was safe. He   
was supposed to protect her and he couldn't do that if he didn't know where she   
was. There was the slight chance that she hadn't been pulled to wherever it was   
that he was now in, but he doubted it. She had been the first to feel strange   
and he knew that if it hadn't been for her hand on his arm, he might not have   
followed her to this place.   
  
  
  
Frowning, he looked towards the horizon, planning his first move. He would   
search in circles, spiralling outward from the point where he now stood, then-  
  
  
  
A scream interrupted his thoughts as he turned sharply towards the sound, his   
whole body becoming alert as he recognized the voice.   
  
  
  
"Heero!"  
  
  
  
He took off, knowing only that Relena was afraid and calling for him. The scream   
had come from close by and he headed for the road that lay not far away,   
mentally preparing himself for what could be wrong.   
  
  
  
But what he found was not what he expected.   
  
  
  
Relena was pushed up against a tree, the right side off her face red and   
bleeding as if she had been struck. Three men surrounded her, all of them   
wearing armour and swords. One of them, the dark haired one, was preparing to   
rip the thin cotton of her dress with a greedy hand.   
  
  
  
Heero didn't even think.   
  
  
  
He leapt forward, bringing the edge of his hand down hard on the back of the   
nearest man's exposed neck. He crumbled without a sound, but Heero's attention   
was all ready on the next. He flung out a leg and swept the knight's feet out   
from under him causing him to hit his unprotected head. In an instant he had   
drawn the fallen man's sword and pointed it at the man with Relena, his dark   
blue eyes pulsing with protective rage.   
  
  
  
"Step away from her." He said, his voice deadly quiet. The man half turned to   
look at him, keeping Relena pinned between him and the tree.   
  
  
  
"'Tis none of your affair of what I do with her." He growled, moving a hand   
towards his own sword. Heero didn't give him a second chance. He swung the flat   
side of his sword towards the man's head, felling him with a single blow. The   
knight fell to the ground without having even touched his sword, unconscious.   
  
  
  
Heero planted his sword into the soft earth at his feet, his eyes going directly   
to Relena with no more thought of the men sprawled around him. A bruise was   
starting to spread across her cheek bone, a large cut dripping blood down the   
flawless skin. Her eyes were wide and dark, glittering tears caught in her   
lashes. Pushing herself away from the tree trunk, she took one shaky step   
towards him before falling into his arms, frightened sobs erupting from her.   
  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as she gripped his shirt, her tears   
wetting the fabric under her fingers. Her shoulders shook under his touch and he   
held her close as she cried herself out. After a few moments, when she had   
quieted somewhat, she raised her head and met his eyes, tear stains running down   
her cheeks.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, immediately, and he felt the sudden urge to tell her she   
didn't have to apologize for her tears. "I just..I'm...I don't understand what's   
going on. What happened to us, Heero?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." He answered, softly, touching her hurt cheek. She flinched and   
he tore off a strip from his shirt to press it against the cut. As he kept his   
hand on the fabric against her face, he glanced at the fallen men. "But these   
are knights, and the landscape is not that of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
  
  
She blinked at him, regaining her composure in the calmness of his voice.   
"You're not suggesting that...that we somehow went back in time."  
  
  
  
He arched an eyebrow and dropped his hand to make sure the bleeding had stopped.   
"I'm not suggesting anything, only stating what I see."  
  
  
  
She nodded uncertainly and her bright eyes pleaded with him, counting on him to   
know what to do. He took it all in stride.   
  
  
  
He would not fail her.   
  
  
  
He leaned towards her, so close he could feel her warm breath on his skin.   
"Whatever happens, never doubt that I will protect you."  
  
  
  
She nodded again, transfixed by his nearness. With difficulty he stepped away   
and retrieved the sword he had used. If they were going to run into anymore   
knights he was definitely going to need that. He eyed the armour a second too   
before dismissing it. It was too heavy to carry with them, but the horses...No,   
they were battle-horses, and though he was pretty sure he could handle one, he   
didn't think Relena was up for it yet.   
  
  
  
"Come on, Relena." He said, finally, taking the sword belt off the knight at his   
feet and strapping it around his own waist. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
She hesitated a moment before falling in beside him, content for him to lead   
them to safety. He only hoped he could live up to her expectations in this   
strange, new world.   
  
  
  
The two walked on, blissfully unaware of what lay ahead of them and unknowing of   
the future they had chosen.   
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm going to try and stay as accurate as possible but   
some little things will be changed to make it easier to understand and write.   
  
HUGE thanks to RiverDolphin for being a great beta and helping me with  
the storyline! Thanks!  
  
  
One thing I do want to say is that knights weren't the shining heroes we   
sometimes think of. They were arrogant, greedy noblemen whose rules of chivalry   
only extended to equals, which peasants obviously were not. And since women were   
married off at a young age there was a lack of single women and they had to find   
release elsewhere, mostly in farmer's daughters or in courtly love (an affair   
with an all ready married woman or maybe a widow). That's not to say that there   
weren't honorable knights, just that they weren't the majority. K?  
  
  
  
*smiles* alrighty then! So how about a review? Pretty please? *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Welcome

In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Three: A Welcome  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1163 A.D.   
27 miles from London, England  
Outskirts of the village Rhisha  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena walked quietly beside Heero, trying to keep her thoughts from running   
away with her. She couldn't comprehend that in the majesty of the eclipse they   
had been suddenly transported back through time. It just wasn't logical, and   
what was more was that she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to be at home,   
away from danger, enjoying a nice summer day with her friends. Not walking   
tiredly down a country road in the middle of no-man's-land after being attacked   
by renaissance faire runaways. Because surely that was what they had been. No   
sane man would walk around wearing all that armour.   
  
  
  
Sighing, she reached up and touched her cheek, wincing as her fingers brushed   
the bruised skin. And to top it all off she looked liked someone had run her   
over with one of those great, huge horses the knights (aka the clinically insane   
runaway actors) had rode. No, she could not accept that they had travelled   
through time. There must be another explanation to how they had come to be in   
this place, where ever it was.   
  
  
  
They had been walking down the road for awhile now and the sun was beginning to   
set behind them. They had walked by endless fields of wheat and pastureland for   
sheep but there had been no houses and she was beginning to worry they would   
find no shelter for the night. She could tell Heero was thinking about that too,   
for his sharp eyes scanned the landscape constantly, looking for any signs of   
life.   
  
  
  
So she was relieved when a small farmhouse appeared over the next hill a few   
minutes later. The dirt road ran right past it, weaving on out of sight. It was   
a humble looking house, with a single window and a few chickens scratching in   
the dirt nearby. As they grew near, a woman working in a small garden at the   
side of the house straightened, shading her eyes with a dirty hand to peer at   
them. Relena immediately pushed a few errant locks of hair from her hurt cheek   
so that the woman could not help to miss the large cut there, and she hunched   
her shoulders, generally affecting an air of hard times. Being a woman herself   
meant it was easier to convince men of something she wanted them to believe. She   
would use charm, beauty, and a well-placed compliment to turn them to her side,   
or, if the man was totally stubborn, she would just bully him until he gave up.   
But since it was a woman she needed to convince, it would be harder. They were   
equals, on the same field, lies would not work with her. Women often have a   
special intuition when it comes to strangers so she would have to be completely   
convincing if she was to secure them lodging for the night.   
  
  
  
"Hello there." Relena said, meekly, standing outside the rickety fence that   
separated the road from the house. The woman brushed her hands on her skirts and   
walked uncomfortably over to stand a few feet away. The reason for her   
ungraceful gait was obvious. The woman had to be at least eight months pregnant,   
her belly protruding under the coarse weave of her brown dress. She was young,   
probably in her twenties, with a pretty face, smudged as it was, and long dark   
hair that hung over her shoulder in a fat braid. She rested her hands on her   
lower back and tilted her head at them warily.   
  
  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" Her dark eyes immediately taking in Relena's   
dusty blue summer dress and the dried blood on her cheek. Her eyes drifted to   
Heero and she paled when her eyes fell on the sword at his hip. Relena knew she   
had to act fast, before the woman screamed or did something else irrational. She   
knew what the woman must be thinking. A young woman in a dirty, but still fine   
dress, her hands looking as if she had never worked a day in the fields and a   
well-dressed young man wearing a sword. Who could they be but a knight and   
perhaps a minor lady? She knew from various history lessons (and from her own   
experience) that peasants went out of their way to avoid knights and surely a   
lady would not be looked upon much better.   
  
  
  
The woman stiffened but Relena raised a hand entreatingly, her eyes begging for   
a chance. "Please, we are travellers from a distant land and we were set upon by   
knights on the road. My...companion here managed to get us away and he took a   
sword from them as proof. I'm afraid we lost everything to the knights and we   
are a long way from home. We would be most thankful if you could spare a little   
food and water with us, for the journey." It wouldn't do any good to ask for   
lodging, she just hoped that the woman's would have compassion and invite them   
to stay.   
  
  
  
The woman eyed them a moment and she stared Relena straight in the eye as if   
assessing her worth. Whatever she saw must have reassured her, for she suddenly   
relaxed and smiled warmly at the both of them.   
  
  
  
"Well, both of you do look a bit rumpled, and your clothes are outlandish. Aye,   
and you talk strange, too. I suppose you really are travellers. Merchants are   
you then?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but we were just on our way to visit family." Relena answered, thinking   
quickly. Heero smirked at her for the lie and she restrained herself from   
elbowing him in the side.   
  
  
  
"Knights," The woman spat, coming forward to open the gate for them. "Arrogant   
thieves, the lot of them. Come inside and I'll tend to that cut on your face. My   
husband should be back from the fields soon and we'll see what we can do about   
some bedding for the night. It's getting too late for travel and I wouldn't want   
you to be caught by knights again."  
  
  
  
Relena smiled in thanks and as they walked towards the house, Heero came up to   
lend an arm to the woman who blinked uncertainly at him. But she accepted his   
help and, together they went inside.   
  
  
  
The air in the house was slightly smoky, and the only light was from the window   
and the open doorway. There was only one room and it served as kitchen, living   
room, and bedroom all in one. The floor was earthen and there was a small   
fireplace in the corner. A small trestle table, a couple of stools, a bed, and a   
chest that must have been for clothes were the only furniture. Everything was   
simple and well worn, no excess of anything.   
  
  
  
Just like a medieval peasant cottage.  
  
  
  
Relena shut that thought out of her mind. She couldn't think of their   
circumstances at the moment or she would burst into tears. Instead she helped   
the woman sit on one of the stools before taking one for herself while Heero   
leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest in his famous   
I-look-relaxed-but-I'm-actually-watching-everything pose. Relena hid a smile.   
  
  
  
"My name is Relena, and this is Heero." She said, motioning to him. "Thank you   
for taking us in. We have never travelled this way before."   
  
  
  
The woman nodded, tilting her head at them. "My name is Rebekah, and my husband   
is Caleb. And this..." She placed a hand over her belly, smiling at Relena,   
woman-to-woman. "...I hope is Sara."   
  
  
  
Relena smiled back. "What does your husband think?"  
  
  
  
"He's hoping for a boy. It's our first, after all, and he wants help in the   
fields." She leaned forward, her eyes lighting. "Do you and your husband have   
any children?"  
  
  
  
Relena blinked and avoided looking at Heero. Of course Rebekah would assume that   
they were married. In these times, what decent, unmarried woman, would travel   
with a man not of her family? And then she mentally sighed as she realized she   
was thinking of this as the High Middle Ages. Maybe Heero's idea wasn't totally   
off after all.   
  
  
  
"Uh, no, we don't have any children." She said, uncomfortably. Rebekah shook her   
head sympathetically.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure God will answer your prayers soon."   
  
  
  
Relena nodded slowly, unsure as to what to say. But she was saved from answering   
as Rebekah's husband, Caleb, strode into the house. He was young, around   
Rebekah's age, tanned and handsome, with dark blonde hair and clear brown eyes.   
He was tall, with hard muscles from long labor, and his skin was streaked with   
dirt from the fields. He stopped in surprise at seeing visitors and his gaze   
went immediately to his wife.   
"This is Relena, and her husband, Heero. They were attacked by knights on the   
road. They are travelling to...did you say London?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Heero answered, before Relena could form a thought. "We were on our way   
to London."  
  
  
  
"To visit family." Relena added, her thoughts whirling. So they were in England,   
and obviously not far from London. Now if they could just find out what year...  
  
  
  
"Knights," Caleb growled and made as if to spit, but glanced at his wife and   
Relena and thought better of it. "They nearly trampled the chickens, riding the   
way they were. God send you weren't injured."  
  
  
  
"Just a cut." Relena replied, dismissing it. "But all our supplies were taken   
and your wife kindly offered us food and drink."  
  
  
  
Caleb nodded. "And you'll be needing lodging, too. Night is no time for   
travelling, what with the knights riding about. The King's called a damn tourney   
in London in a fortnight and they've all been full of themselves with   
anticipation." He glanced at Relena. "Better to stay off the roads. No telling   
what they'll do to a young woman such as yourself."  
  
  
  
Relena hid the tremble that spread through her, remembering the lust in John's   
eyes. She knew very well what would have happened if Heero hadn't saved her.   
  
  
  
"Yes," She replied, quietly, and Heero suddenly unfolded himself from the wall.   
As if his movement had reminded her, Rebekah rose, hands clasped in front of   
her.   
  
  
  
"Enough with this talk, Caleb." She turned to Heero and Relena. "You two must be   
hungry. Come, let us eat."  
  
  
  
The meal that night was truly strange. It consisted of a hard, black bread that   
Relena let soak in her mouth before chewing, some aged cheese, some leafy   
vegetable that she wasn't sure of, and a bitter ale that took some getting used   
to. Heero smirked again at the look on her face after her first drink, which   
only prompted her to drink the whole thing just to spite him. He covered a   
half-grin by taking another swallow of his own ale.   
  
  
  
The evening mood was settled with light conversation, mostly questions from   
Rebekah and Caleb about where they came from, their lives, etc. When Relena   
became uncomfortable with all the lies, Heero cut in with some vague answers   
that seemed to satisfy the couple. Rebekah washed Relena's cut with some tepid   
water from a bucket and pulled out another house-bed for Relena and Heero to   
share. She said it was for when they got a bigger family but for now, they could   
use it. Of course, Relena blushed clear up to her hairline when she realized she   
would be sharing a bed with Heero, before realizing that they would all be   
sleeping in the same space as there were no other rooms. Rebekah also lent her a   
plain white shift to sleep in when she realized Relena had no other clothes, and   
offered to wash her dress for her. Relena thanked her and found herself hoping   
that the two of them could be friends.   
  
  
  
When the stars came out and the air cooled, Caleb and Rebekah went to bed, only   
faint shapes in the darkness. Heero took off his shirt to sleep and crawled in   
under the blankets, giving Relena time to change into the shift Rebekah had   
given her. Once that was done, she walked towards the house-bed with a growing   
sense of apprehension. She meet Heero's eyes, his face illuminated by moonlight   
from the window. He said nothing, simply pulled the covers down for her and she   
crawled in beside him, shivering in the cool night air. Feeling her tremble, he   
pulled her close to him, sharing body heat, and Relena laid her head softly   
against the smooth skin of his chest, her eyes drifting shut. Heero's arm wound   
around her waist and she breathed a sigh, feeling safe and warm, as she always   
did around him. Somehow, Heero would make everything all right and she drifted   
off to sleep with that thought in mind.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
She woke abruptly in the middle of the night, the faint memory of a nightmare   
plaguing her. She turned slightly and her eyes meet the dark outlines of a   
strange room. She was sleeping in a strange bed and suddenly she had no idea   
where she was. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her breathing shallowed   
before she remembered the events of the previous day. And suddenly, to her   
horror, she burst into tears, stifling her sobs in the blankets around her. All   
thoughts of warmth and safety had disappeared, leaving her feeling lost and   
uncertain. What were they to do? They were in a strange time, with no way of   
knowing how to get back or even how they had gotten there. And...she was so   
afraid.   
  
  
  
She jumped as strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back to a center of   
warmth. She tried to stop her tears but found she couldn't, all the fear and   
anxiety she had kept in during the day suddenly came tumbling out and she was   
helpless to stop it. Heero seemed to know this for he just held her, letting her   
cry into the hollow of his shoulder, his fingers stroking her hair softly.  
  
  
  
"It's all right." He whispered into her ear, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I'm   
here."  
  
  
  
Even after her tears stopped, she stayed close to him, lulled by his strength   
and the sound of his heart beating beneath her, and he made no move to push her   
away, content to let her lie in the circle of his arms.   
  
  
  
"Heero," She whispered quietly, eyes closed. "I'm afraid."  
  
  
  
He said nothing.   
  
  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
  
  
Another silence and then, "I know."  
  
  
  
She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Good night, Heero."  
  
  
  
"Good night, Relena."  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
After she had fallen asleep again, Heero stayed awake, breathing in the scent of   
apple blossoms from her hair and enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She was   
out of her element here, out of sorts, and he was sure that was the reason for   
her sudden breakdown. She was so strong, but she was still a woman, and every   
woman needs to cry, once in awhile.   
  
  
  
Feeling a warm sensation in his chest, he kissed the top of her bright hair,   
glad she was asleep and unable to feel it. He had promised to protect her, and   
he would. He would get them both back to their own time just so that Relena   
would never have to shed another tear. He would see that she was happy.   
  
  
  
Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to come to him, content for the moment just   
to hold Relena, and dream.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how was it? Sorry its been awhile, this chapter just didn't want to come   
out for some reason but I finally beat it into submission! *cackles evilly* I   
just want to say that I'm not going to do much with the medieval language, I'm   
having enough problems just writing it without worrying about dialect. The   
knights will have some courtly language but I'm not making a big show of it.   
  
  
BIG hug to RiverDolphin for being an awesome beta reader and an even  
greater friend. Thanks for all you have done and the grace in which you do it.  
  
This fic will also contain element of religion. I'm not making a plug for   
Christianity here, I'm just telling it how it was. Religion was a big part of   
their lives and it's an integral part of the story.   
  
  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! *hugs*   



	4. Gold Harvest

In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Four: Gold Harvest  
  
  
  
  
  
1163 A.D.  
27 miles from London, England  
Outskirts of the village Rhisha  
  
  
  
Relena wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned her attention back to the stubborn weed she had been trying to dislodge. The small garden near the house was well tended but weeds seemed to sprout up over night and as Rebekah's pregnancy progressed it became harder and harder for her to bend over, so Relena had offered to help her in her work that day. Not that the princess minded, the work required little thought and she soon lost herself in the endless motions of pulling weeds from around vegetables. As she went along, she picked a few ripe tomatoes and pulled up some carrots for a soup that night. Rebekah sat in a chair nearby under the shade of an oak tree, sewing a blanket for her baby. Relena glanced at her from time to time, wondering what it was like to be an expectant mother. After all, the two women were about the same age and yet their lives were completely different. Rebekah was married with a farm to run and her first baby on the way while Relena was still on her own, up to her neck in politics with no end in sight. Which life was better, she couldn't say. Perhaps neither, as she was content where she was and so was Rebekah.   
  
  
  
Heero had gone off early with Caleb as today marked the first day of the harvest. All the men in that area would set out with scythes and cut down the gold wheat with sure strokes, then the seed pods would be cut, and the rest stacked in neat haystacks in the field. It was odd, but Heero seemed to genuinely like Caleb and Relena was glad of it. They both needed friends until they could figure out a way to get home.   
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
Relena paused, her light blue eyes growing distant. What were the others doing? Quatre, Duo, Trowa, even Wufei. She missed them all, especially her own good friends Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy. And what about her brother and Ms. Noin? Milliardo was probably tearing the world apart trying to find her.   
  
  
  
Relena sighed and went back to work. Thinking of home just made her heartsick. She had to believe that whatever force brought them here would eventually take them back and until then, she had Heero. She only hoped that the world wouldn't be at war when she finally returned.   
  
  
  
"Oh!" Rebekah exclaimed, her hands immediately going to her stomach, a sweet smile on her face. Relena looked at her quickly. "The baby's feeling strong today."  
  
  
  
Relena's answering smile was bright with relief. The one thing she did not need was to have to deliver a baby. "A strong baby boy?"  
  
  
  
"Or a girl born to dance."  
  
  
  
Both women laughed and Relena sat back on her heels, taking a quick break from weeding. "What will you name it if it is a boy?"  
  
  
  
"Caleb likes the name Thomas." Rebekah said thoughtfully," But I'm still going to hope for a girl." The dark haired woman paused, suddenly hesitant. "Relena, can I ask you a question? It's a bit personal."  
  
  
  
"Yes," Relena replied, suddenly warily. She hated to lie to her newfound friends though she knew it was necessary.   
  
  
  
"Why is it that you and your husband have never had children? Forgive me if you would rather not answer, it's just that..." Rebekah made a helpless gesture, "well, most women have had two by the time they are our age. And as you can see, I'm already behind!" She gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the moment. Relena gave her a wane smile in return.   
  
  
  
"Well, I guess the time has never been right," Relena began, slowly, though her thoughts were racing. "My husband and I travel a lot and I wouldn't want to subject a baby to a life on the road. I've always wanted to have a quiet life, like you have, and I guess I'm just waiting for a time when I can have that. Maybe then I'll have five or six little ones running around!"  
  
  
  
"Then let us pray you get your wish," the other woman said, a shy look crossing her face. "I would like it very much for your little ones to play with mine."  
  
  
  
Relena blinked back the sudden tears that sprung to her eyes. "I would like that, too, Rebekah."  
  
  
The sudden sound of horses on the road broke the happy moment and both women turned to see a dozen knights on horseback racing by, kicking up clouds of dust and nearly trampling the chickens. On reflex, Relena tightened her grip on a nearby by hoe but the knights did not stop. Instead, they continued on, probably towards London where the tourney was to be held. Relena released her makeshift weapon.  
  
  
"London," Rebekah said, with an odd note in her voice. "I've never been there, but they say it is a place full of all sorts of people. There is even a witch, I hear." She shuddered. "A place like that seems so far away from here."  
  
  
"A witch?" Relena asked, a sudden idea popping into her head. Rebekah nodded.   
  
  
"Yes. They say she can make the stars come down and dance in her hand and that she can cover the moon in darkness with a word. I hear many tales of her when I go to the village."  
  
  
"The moon..." Relena whispered. She stood suddenly, determination glowing in her eyes. "Rebekah, do you think it would be alright for me to take some water to the men? They're probably extremely thirsty from working in all this heat."  
  
  
"Sure, take the bucket by the well."  
  
  
Relena filled the bucket and gave a cheerful wave. "I'll be back a few minutes, Rebekah. Stay in the shade."  
  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
The men were harvesting Northfield that day, the one that belonged to the over lord, as it was law that they work that one first. It wasn't that far from Caleb and Rebekah's cottage so she arrived only a few minutes later, bright eyed from her walk through the golden wheat. She didn't see Caleb or Heero at first so she offered the first farmer she saw a drink from her bucket. He thanked her gratefully and went back to slinging his scythe. She laughed to imagine Duo doing the same thing.   
  
  
  
  
Working her way down the line, she finally came across Caleb and Heero who stopped what they were doing when they saw her. She filled the ladle and gave it to Caleb as her eyes wandered to Heero, who was nonchalantly leaning against the handle of his scythe. He looked different somehow, even sweaty and tired as he was. His body glowed with natural health and his Prussian blue eyes seemed to be alight with some other emotion. He looked as if he was actually ENJOYING the work he was doing, as if the physical labor was an outlet for everything he always kept in. She smiled brilliantly at him.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Relena." Caleb said, handing the ladle back to her. He winked at Heero. "Not everyday we get a pretty woman serving us in the fields."  
  
  
She grinned. "Don't let your wife hear you say that. She'll give birth to twin girls just to spite you!"  
  
  
Caleb laughed. "Aye, she would at that." He face abruptly turned halfway serious. "Is she doing all right? I worry about her going into labor when I'm not there."  
  
  
"She's fine," Relena assured him, "I'm making her rest and stay in the shade. I'll do her work for her while we're here. It's the least I can do."  
  
  
Caleb smiled gratefully. "Thank God for sending you to us. I feel better knowing Rebekah isn't alone during the day." His smile turned into that playful grin again. "And your husband isn't too bad with a scythe, either. He has the strength of three men when it comes to wielding that thing!"  
  
  
"It's good to know he's useful for something," she said laughingly, as Heero smirked at her. She went to him and handed him a full ladle, still smilingly. "New mission, Heero Yuy. Target: wheat."  
  
He drank and handed the serving spoon back to her, dark eyes sparkling at her. "Mission: Accepted." He paused, studying her. "Are you doing alright, Relena?"  
  
She nodded, knowing her was referring to her breakdown the night before. "Yes, and that reminds me. Rebekah told me that their are rumors of a woman practicing witchcraft in London. Apparently, she has some sort of power of the stars and moon."  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow. "And you think we should go see her?"  
  
  
"I don't know." She answered, truthfully. "But you have to admit, the circumstances that brought us here were pretty strange, with the eclipse and everything. Maybe this woman had something to do with it." She shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not sure about anything. I just thought you should know."  
  
  
  
He nodded. "You did the right thing, and we'll talk about it tonight. For right now..," he glanced at the still standing wheat, "I have a mission to accomplish."  
  
  
  
She laughed light heartedly. "Then I will leave you to your work." And then she did something completely on reflex that made Heero's heart beat a little faster. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before starting on down the line again, gold hair swinging as she walked. Heero watched her go feeling somewhat odd and Caleb laughed at seeing his expression.   
  
  
  
Heero arched a cool brow in his direction.   
  
  
"Don't look at me like that, my friend." Caleb said, still grinning. "I wasn't the one staring after Relena with calf eyes."  
  
  
"I had better never catch you staring after Relena with calf eyes."  
  
  
"Don't worry, I like my head just where it is."  
  
  
"Good," Heero replied, shortly, staring back to work.   
  
  
"But you must admit, she does have a--"  
  
  
Caleb received the patented Death Glare which only caused him to laugh even harder.   
  
  
Heero sighed.   
  
* * * *   
  
That night, Heero and Caleb returned home bone tired. They barely had enough strength to eat the soup Relena had made, raising their spoons with a slow strength that spoke of a whole day spent in the fields. Needless to say, Relena took pity on Heero and decided they could talk about their plans tomorrow. Silently grateful, Heero crawled into bed beside Relena and would have fallen immediately asleep if it hadn't been for a startled cry from the bed next to theirs.   
  
  
Heero and Relena jumped out of bed again to find Caleb leaning over his wife anxiously, his hand on her stomach. Rebekah turned wild eyes to Relena, who went to her friend's side quickly.   
  
  
"What is it, Rebekah? Are you all right?" Relena asked, worriedly. The dark-haired woman shook her head.   
  
  
"I think I'm in labor."  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
* * * *   
  
Author's Notes: *evil cackle* don't you just hate me for that cliffhanger? *more evil laughter* I am the Queen of Cliffhangers once again! But, I do have to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I've been in Iowa for the last week and before that I was moving out of my apartment so I haven't had much time or inspiration to spare on this story. I can say, however, that I am definitely getting back in the swing of things. I think I'll do a one-shot Shamanic Princess fic just to get the juices flowing. I've always liked that anime so I hope lots of other authors start writing fanfics for it *hint, hint* Oh, and once I get this story going, I'm going to do a sequel to "Mend These Broken Wings" . Good idea, bad idea? Tell me what you think! And thanks for being patient with me!  
  
Thanks to Moonkitty for the info on tournaments, everyone should check out her story "The Ward" for some 1xR romantic humor. It's great!  
  
And a big "I'm sorry" to RiverDolphin who didn't get to beta read this chapter this time as I was too inspired to wait to post it. Sorry, and you'll get the next one!  
  
*rubs hands together* now for the reviews! pretty please?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Unexpected Blessings

In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Five: Unexpected Blessings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1163 A.D.  
27 miles from London, England  
Outskirts of the village Rhisha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena felt all the blood drain from her face as Caleb looked at her   
expectantly. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly expect her to know what   
to do, could he? She looked down at Rebekah's sweating face and felt fear grip   
her heart. What if there were complications or she didn't do something right,   
what if the baby died because of something she didn't do, what if...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A strong hand on her shoulder made her turn to meet Heero's eyes. They were   
still filled with weariness but there was also a special determination that   
dampened the fear inside her. She knew that he had faith in her even when she   
had no clue as to what to do, and she would have rather died than disappoint   
him. She just had to think...had to think...  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need hot water and clean blankets, as clean as you can get them." She said   
halfway calmly. "And a midwife. There must be one in the village. Someone needs   
to go get her."  
  
  
  
"Relena, I don't think my baby wants to wait for--" Rebekah cut off as a   
contraction caught her, muscles rippling along her abdomen. Relena suddenly   
snapped into action, years of diplomatic missions giving her a sense of   
authority. She may not have known what she was doing, but she would at least ACT   
like she did. And after all, she was a woman, and women always seemed to have a   
natural way when it came to birthing babies. Well, she hoped so, anyway.   
  
  
  
"I'll get the midwife, Rebekah." Caleb said, smoothing his wife's dark hair away   
from her face. "I'll be back soon." And then he was gone, out the door in a flat   
run for the village. Heero left also, presumably to get the water, which left   
Relena to comfort the distraught woman.   
  
  
  
"All right, Rebekah, this is what we're going to do..."  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the night was long one. Relena helped Rebekah through her   
contractions alone, as Heero was made to wait outside and Caleb had been unable   
to find the midwife, who was busy delivering another baby. They were on their   
own, so Relena made the best of it. She sweated right along with her friend and   
her hand was squeezed so hard it was basically like feeling the contraction. All   
she needed was a baby and she could almost say she had given birth. And the baby   
did not seem to want to come. The hour was pushing towards early morning and   
Rebekah was tiring, and the baby hadn't even crowned yet. Relena became more and   
more nervous that she was doing to something wrong and that was why the labour   
was taking so long, but she had no idea what else she could do, so she continued   
to help Rebekah breathe and offer what support she could, but the worry ate at   
her just the same.  
  
  
  
Finally, after another excruciating hour, the baby's head crowned and Relena   
almost passed out from sure relief. She told Rebekah and urged the woman to push   
one last time. The baby slipped into Relena's waiting arms and the Vice Foreign   
Minister laughed like a child, deliriously happy just to hold that small, crying   
bundle for a moment before passing it into the proud mother's arms.   
  
  
  
And so it was, that a hour before the first rays of morning touched the sky,   
Relena came out of the cottage with a happy but weary expression on her face and   
announced to the men the birth of a healthy baby girl.   
  
  
  
Caleb's eyes immediately went round with shock before that grin of his lit up   
his entire face. "Sara!" He crowed, and ran headlong into the cottage. Relena   
watched him go, a whimsical smile on her face, before turning back towards   
Heero, who straightened from his leaning posture against the side of the well.   
His face was cast in twilight shadows (tee hee) so she couldn't read his   
expression but then he held his arms out to her, and she understood. With   
exhausted steps she went to him and collapsed gratefully into his arms,   
releasing a shaky breath she felt she had been holding all night. Heero's   
powerful arms that could break a man's neck in less than a second, wrapped   
around her as gently as a brush of butterfly wings and she closed her eyes,   
wishing they could stay like that forever. Heero rested his chin on top of her   
head and she remembered that he had worked in the fields the previous day and   
stayed awake all night. He must be just as exhausted as she was. Except, of   
course, that he was trained to go for days without sleep, but still, he had   
definitely looked worn out before. She should probably make sure he went to bed   
but she was so comfortable in his arms...  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" His deep voice rumbled near her ear, his breath tickling   
her skin. She sighed drowsily.   
  
  
  
"I'm okay." She replied, softly in the predawn stillness, "I'm just so relieved   
I can barely stand. I was afraid I would do something wrong and that the baby   
wouldn't be born right..."  
  
  
  
Heero's arms tightened around her briefly. "But it was."  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
A moment of silence fell between them and Relena watched the sky slowly lighten   
towards morning. It was amazing how only hours ago she had been consumed with   
the need to get home, but now...now she only wanted to stay in Heero's arms and   
enjoy the moment. She had helped bring a life into the world and her heart was   
so full she was afraid she was going to burst. Maybe there was a reason they had   
been brought here and she was only just now beginning to understand what it   
might be.   
  
  
  
"Heero?"  
  
  
  
"Hn?"  
  
  
  
"Do you think we could get a couple hours of sleep before the sun comes up? I'm   
so tired..."  
  
  
  
She felt him half-smile above her head, as they both slowly slid down the side   
of the well until they were on the ground, with Relena laying against his chest,   
his head bent over hers, eyes closed.   
  
  
  
And that was exactly how Caleb found them, two hours later.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
The days that followed little Sara's birth were happy ones and so full of   
laughter and sunlight that Heero and Relena found no time to talk about what   
their plans might be. Heero and Caleb rose before the sun each morning and   
headed out to the fields for the day's harvest while Relena cooked, cleaned, and   
sold vegetables in the village for extra money. Heero worried about her going   
into the village without him but she assured him that it was perfectly safe and   
besides, they would need the extra money for Sara. Rebekah spent her time   
recuperating and sewing new clothes for both Heero and Relena as a way of saying   
'thank you', and when Caleb worried that their 'family' would be worried about   
them, Relena firmly told him that they were not leaving until they were sure   
Rebekah and the baby were settled. And that was that.   
  
  
  
Day after day, Relena and Heero became more and more integrated into village   
life. Heero became well known among the other peasant workers as a man with   
ungodly speed and strength, who said little but always listened. He became   
respected and well liked, with a reputation for never shirking his share of the   
work and always helping his neighbours with nary a word said. Relena, too,   
became well-known. Some likened her unto a ray of sunshine that lit everything   
around her. She brought the men in the fields water everyday and they began to   
look forward to her visits with friendly grins. Those whose looks were more than   
friendly earned themselves the Heero Yuy Death Glare and they quickly looked   
elsewhere when Relena passed. Relena was also well-loved among the wives of the   
other farmers for babysitting their toddlers while they worked or fetching a   
trinket from the market. Relena's smile was seen as the greatest gift of all,   
but then, Heero Yuy had known that all along.  
  
  
  
It was on one of the exceptionally bright days that the week long tourney began   
in London. The knights again rode the roads at all hours of the night, laughing   
and cursing in turns, and very drunk from that days jousts and winnings. They   
were even worse if they lost. Heero began to sleep with his stolen sword close   
by and Relena said nothing to dissuade him, though she knew that as a pacifist   
she should have. But even she could not argue with his reasoning with just one   
look at the tiny Sara who slept not far away. She would have done anything to   
protect that child and her friends...anything.   
  
  
  
The day after the tourney began, the village church held a festival to celebrate   
Sara's arrival, as well as any babies born that month. It was meant to bolster   
the spirits, as harvest time was always hard on the families and a little fun   
would do them all good. That day, Relena and Rebekah spent every minute cooking,   
and of course, keeping the men from 'sampling' everything they made. When they   
had finally made a nuisance of themselves, Heero and Caleb were sent outside to   
entertain the baby until it was time to leave.   
  
  
  
They all walked together to the church, taking turns carrying Sara. Relena and   
Rebekah wore their long hair down so it flowed around their shoulders like a   
waterfall, Relena's glittering gold in the light and Rebekah's drinking in the   
light until it shone a dark brown. The two women laughed and joked, feeling   
sixteen again, while Heero and Caleb regarded them with amused looks. Caleb was   
dressed in a new set of clothes Rebekah had made him and Heero was wearing the   
outfit he had worn when they had first arrived: boots, black pants, and a white   
button down shirt with long sleeves. He had rolled the sleeves up and left the   
first four buttons undone as concessions to the heat. The thing he did not wear   
was his sword.   
  
  
  
All in all, they made a presentable party as they arrived in the church   
courtyard. Many welcomes were exchanged as Relena and Rebekah unloaded the food   
from the baskets that had slung over their shoulders, and Sara was passed around   
until everyone had cooed over her at least once. As evening fell, pipes and   
makeshift drums were produced and dancing commenced on the green grass. Relena   
and Rebekah slipped off their shoes and were twirled around barefoot by various   
partners, their laughter tinkling in the night air like chimes. As she was being   
whirled, Relena caught Heero watching her and she was shocked by what she saw in   
his eyes. Burning jealously and a flare of passion that made every nerve in her   
body tremble suddenly in response. She blushed and looked away to regain her   
composure only to find Heero suddenly in front of her, looking dark and   
mysteriously handsome. She swallowed.   
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to dance with my wife." Heero said, flatly, to the   
man dancing with her. Her partner drifted away but she barely noticed him   
leaving, as all her attention was rivetted on a pair of incredibly blue eyes. He   
had said 'wife'. It was the first time she had heard him call her that the whole   
time they had been there and it made her feel warm, and protected. Precious,   
almost. She only wished it was for real.  
  
  
  
Whoa. Back the wagon up. Where had that come from?  
  
  
  
But she had no time to question herself for Heero suddenly swept her into his   
arms and they were dancing. The song was a slow one, with an odd, sort of   
melancholy tune that drifted through the surrounding trees like a siren's song.   
Relena would have enjoyed it, if she hadn't been so hypnotized by Heero's   
nearness. She found it very hard to think clearly with their bodies so close and   
his dark eyes seemed to burn into her very soul. Finally, she could not fight   
against the pull of his will any longer. So she did the only thing a girl could   
do.   
  
  
  
She surrendered.   
  
  
  
With a little sigh, she rested her head against his collarbone, tightening her   
arms around his neck. It seemed to be the right thing to do for she felt some   
unseen tension leak out of him and his arms secured themselves around her waist.   
She closed her eyes as they danced, listening as the music twined itself around   
them, almost bringing tears to her eyes at the beautiful sound of it. She forgot   
everything with the feel of him against her, all her quiet worries about how   
they were going to get home. Everything except the simple, musky scent of him   
and the way he held her so carefully. At that moment, she would have done   
anything for him, just to make him happy. Anything. If he asked her to give up   
her position in ESUN she would throw it all away to live as a shepardess or   
something. Whatever it took, just to see one of his special half-smiles.   
  
  
  
Surely this was what it felt like to be in love.  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Heero closed his eyes and let himself just feel. Something he didn't do often.   
His thoughts quieted and he lost himself in the way Relena's petite frame fit so   
surely in his arms, the way her hair danced in the breeze, the way she gave   
herself so trustingly to him, as if his hands had never been stained with blood.   
When he was with her, he forgot everything. He was just a man with her, and she   
was a woman. Not the Vice Foreign Minister, not a princess, not an angel. Just a   
girl who ignited feelings in him that he had once believed he didn't have. But   
he knew better now.   
  
  
  
As the song drew to a close, he stepped back and looked into her pleasantly   
dazed light blue eyes. Disregarding any consequences, he bent down and, to his   
satisfying surprise, she stood on tiptoe as their lips met in a sweet kiss that   
made Relena's knees turn to water. Heero steadied her with a strong hand on her   
back and they melted into each other. As perfectly as two people who were always   
meant to be one could.   
  
  
  
For the two, it was both a beginning and an end, for the night was not yet over.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
Author's Note: All right! 2 chapters in 2 days! whoo hoo!  
big thank you to RiverDolphin for being just a wonderful  
person! I hope you all liked this one and more 1xR  
angst in the next one! WRITERS BLOCK IS OVER!!  
*does a dance* tee hee  
  
PLEASE review! I will love you forever!  
and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me thusfar!  
  
*hugs*  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Knight To Remember

In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Six: A Knight To Remember  
  
  
  
  
  
1163 A.D.  
26 miles from London, England  
Village Rhisha, Church Courtyard  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know how you wake in the morning from a glorious dream and try to reclaim it   
by closing your eyes and basking in the memory of it? Well, that was how Heero   
reacted, though he wasn't awakened by anything as mundane as the first rays of   
sunlight, and he wasn't really dreaming. Instead he was standing in the   
courtyard of a church, his arms steadying a somewhat dazed Relena as they shared   
their first kiss. It was supposed to be a moment meant only for them, and if he   
had had his gun he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot the fool who dared interrupt   
him. Except that 'fool' in this case happened to be a half a dozen knights in   
armour on *destriers. They came riding up at a full gallop, shouting obscenities   
and generally behaving like the drunkards they were. They didn't stop when they   
reached the courtyard either. Instead, they wheeled their well-trained horses   
and rode between the tables, kicking them over and destroying everything in   
their path. They seemed to think it was all in fun. After all, who really cared   
what happened to a peasant?   
  
  
  
Heero broke away from Relena reluctantly, pushing her behind him as he gave the   
nearest knight his famous glare. It was only when that knight raised his sword   
that Heero remembered he had left his own back at the cottage, sitting   
harmlessly in the corner. He could picture it there, faintly mocking him about   
his attempt at a peaceful life. There was no such thing. Not for him, anyway.   
But he had tried these past few days, for Relena's sake. Too bad it now left him   
at a disadvantage, if only a slight one. Let no one say that Heero Yuy was   
helpless without a weapon, far from it.   
  
  
  
Without hesitation, he rushed forward, only a blur to the inebriated knight who   
he dispatched with a quick yank from his horse and a hard punch to the face. The   
knight immediately fell unconscious and Heero pulled the man's sword from its   
sheath, hefting the hardened steel in his right hand as he gazed about for more   
potential victims.   
  
  
  
And there were plenty.   
  
  
  
All around him, the celebration had ignited into chaos. People were screaming in   
fear and running before steel-shod hooves. Everywhere, knights is battle dented   
armour were wreaking havoc, overturning tables and brandishing torches. The   
night had gone mad in only a few seconds.   
  
  
  
"Heero! Behind you!"  
  
  
  
He swung with the grace of one who had been born a warrior, raising his blade to   
meet another which drove towards his unsuspecting back. Sword met sword as he   
encountered his somewhat familiar opponent and his analytical mind brought him a   
realization even as Relena's startled gasp behind him confirmed it.   
  
  
  
The knight's gaze followed the sound and his dark eyes widened as he recognized   
the small woman who stood only a few feet away. "You!" He said, between clenched   
teeth. "Alwain, Hugh, get that woman! She is a damned witch!"  
  
  
  
Heero slammed the full force of his strength against the knight, as two others   
emerged on Relena. He was losing control of what was happening and it was making   
him angry. His dark eyes seared the man in front of him.   
  
  
  
"You know she's not a witch." He said, coldly, parrying a thrust towards his   
stomach. "It was I who defeated you."  
  
  
  
"Speak not to me, churl. Only a witch could have empowered a peasant bastard to   
beat three knights. Her fate will be decided by the sword."  
  
  
  
Relena screamed behind him as she was grabbed roughly by the two knights.   
  
  
  
Time slowed.  
  
  
  
Heero turned, unthinkingly, towards the heart wrenching sound of Relena in   
trouble.   
  
  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
  
  
With an evil sneer, the knight behind him raised his sword.   
  
  
  
Heartbeat.   
  
  
  
Relena struggled in the arms of her captors, reaching one arm out to Heero as if   
to warn him.   
  
  
  
Heartbeat.   
  
  
  
The sword came down.  
  
  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Heero fell as the broad side of the sword connected with his head.   
  
  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Laughter and another cry.   
  
  
  
"Heero!"  
  
  
  
Time resumed its normal pace.   
  
  
  
The darkness crept around his mind, making it difficult to move, to think. The   
only thing he could understand was that Relena was being taken away from him and   
he could not allow that to happen. Pushing himself up slightly, he lifted his   
head dazedly, trying to focus unresponsive eyes on a golden-haired woman that   
seemed impossibly far away. He heard her call his name but his body wouldn't   
move, wouldn't respond to her call. A voice above him laughed gratingly and   
kicked him in the side.   
  
  
  
"Come to London if you wish to see her alive, peasant. We will see if you dare   
fight a knight without the aid of an accursed woman."   
  
  
  
Feet strode past him but his mind was already spiralling into unconsciousness.   
His one last coherent thought was that if he could've moved he would have torn   
that man apart, limb by limb, and any promise he had made about killing be   
damned.   
  
  
  
Blackness beckoned, and he obeyed.  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
"Will he be alright?" A soft voice whispered, close by. A woman's voice.   
  
  
  
"Aye, he just took a blow to the head. He's a strong one, he'll be alright,   
Rebekah."  
  
  
  
He struggled feebly against the comfortable darkness he was in, trying to make   
sense of what had happened to him. And something must have happened because   
everyone always spoke in whispers around people who were wounded.   
  
  
  
A baby muttered a soft cry and was quickly shushed.   
  
  
  
"What...What do you think they'll do to Relena?" The woman asked, a worried note   
in her voice.   
  
  
  
"I don't know, love." A pause. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Relena.  
  
  
  
That name brought all his memories to the forefront and his eyes opened at the   
force of the remembrance. Caleb sat next to his bed, and Rebekah stood not far   
away, little Sara in her arms. He was glad to see that they looked unhurt,   
though Caleb bore a sword cut on his cheek.   
  
  
  
"You're awake." Caleb said, solemnly, as Heero sat up slowly. "How's your head?"  
  
  
  
"I'll manage." He replied, shortly. "Did they take Relena?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," this from Rebekah. "One of the knights...he told Caleb that they would   
expect you at London within the week. They're going to put her on trial..."  
  
  
  
"Trial?" Heero's eyes darkened at Caleb's nod.   
  
  
  
"Trial by combat. The knights, you see, they said she's a witch and no one can   
go against the word of a knight except another knight. Relena will need a   
champion to fight her accuser. The two knights will joust and if her champion   
wins, it means she's innocent. If he doesn't..."  
  
  
  
"She'll be burned." Heero supplied, coldly.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, Caleb and Rebekah shared a look and Caleb opened the cottage door,   
letting half a dozen men come in. He knew most of them as farmers he had worked   
with. Good and loyal men he had come to trust. So it was surprising when he   
noticed what they were carrying. One was carrying his stolen sword, another had   
his hands full of armour, and still another held two huge lances that almost   
didn't fit it he tiny house. Most gave him a nod, others clapped him on the back   
in sympathy. All in all, it was very confusing.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, trying to make sense of it all.   
  
  
  
Caleb gave him a fierce grin. "Heero, you may not believe this, but we love   
Relena almost as much as you do. Every since the both of you came, we have never   
been so light hearted. You gave us everything you had and helped us when you had   
no reason to. We want Relena back, too. We're tired of living in fear of the   
knights and if we can win against them this one time, I feel we will have   
accomplished something." He motioned to the man with all the armour. "Remember   
the knight you unhorsed? We stripped him of his armour and his war-horse is   
outside. Jonathan, the blacksmith, has made you a couple of lances, and Pete   
there has your sword. It's not a lot but it's all we can give." He paused, "It's   
all you'll need to become a knight."  
  
  
  
Become a knight...  
  
  
  
Interrupting his silence as disapproval, Rebekah continued for her husband,   
"Heero, Relena needs a champion and you know that no one else with fight for   
her. You can enter the tournament as an unknown knight. We will paint your   
shield white and we will find a way to get you to London. As Relena's champion   
no one will question you. The trial is meant to show God's will and anyone may   
fight. You're the only one, Heero, the only one..." She was close to tears, and,   
surprisingly, he summoned a half-smile for her.   
  
  
  
"You misunderstand me, Rebekah." He said, "I will never rest until Relena is   
free, but we still have a problem. I have never jousted. If someone can teach   
me, it will not take me long to learn."  
  
  
  
There was pause as that complication soaked in and then Caleb spoke up. "I think   
I'm correct in saying that I'm the only one in Rhisha that has ever seen a   
tourney. I'm a good observer and I might be able to help you a little." He   
shrugged, "I will tell you everything I know, the rest is up to you."  
  
  
  
"Understood."  
  
  
  
Abruptly, Caleb broke out in one of his big grins. "It's settled then. Tomorrow   
will be spent on training, and the day after, we bring Relena her champion."  
  
  
  
The men erupted into cheers and smiles, as Heero turned his thoughts inward.   
Tomorrow....everything would begin.   
  
  
  
Relena, wait for me...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
*destriers are battle horses  
  
Author's Note: Hmmmmm, not as much angst as I was expecting, hmmmm, think I   
should do something about that? *cackles evilly* Well, you knew after that last   
WAFFY chapter there had to be some trouble in paradise. Ah, Heero: The Knight In   
Shining Armour. *sigh* I think there'll be two more chapters to this story and   
since my writer's block is over they'll probably be out pretty quick! So, keep   
an eye out!  
  
  
  
Review please, lords and ladies...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Star Laughter

Author's Note: To Aurachan, you were right! It was supposed to be  
"Interperting" not "Interrupting". Thanks!  
  
  
  
In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Seven: Star Laughter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1163 A.D.  
London, England  
St. Peters Cathedral, East Tower  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena lay curled up in a fetal position on her small cot, her dark gold hair   
flaring out around her. She was dressed in a simple white dress that made her   
look very young and vulnerable, and her sky blue eyes were clouded and full of   
tears. Sunlight from the stained glass window painted colored shapes over her   
but she barely noticed the gorgeous architecture that surrounded her, so deep   
was her sorrow. She hadn't moved since the sun had risen and she had no   
immediate plans to do so either. The two guards outside her door effectively   
hampered any thoughts she might have entertained in that direction anyway. No,   
her thoughts had long since drifted away from escape, now they only rested on   
Heero. The past few days had been so joyous and full of light that she had   
forgotten about wanting to go home, and simply lived to wake in the morning and   
find a warm place next to her where Heero had been. She had been so absorbed in   
living a peaceful normal life, a life where no one wanted to kill her because of   
her position, where she didn't have to take the world on her shoulders, where   
everyday she learned something new about Heero...now it was all over. She shed   
tears over that more than anything else. It had all been so perfect, taking care   
of Sara, and becoming good friends with Rebekah. It was the life she had always   
wanted, no worries except about food, shelter and family. Simple things compared   
to trying to stop a war between the colonies and earth. Simple things she had   
thought might last forever...  
  
  
  
After all, she and Heero had somehow come back through time during an eclipse.   
They had no idea how they had come to be in this time or how they were going to   
get back. She had held a secret thought in her heart that they might be stuck in   
this time and place for the rest of their lives. Who was she to question why   
they were here? Maybe it was destiny...And would it have been really so bad to   
live out her life pretending to be Heero's wife? And maybe, just maybe, they   
would have gotten married for real and had children and grown old   
together...Such simple things that meant so much.   
  
  
  
Relena squeezed her eyes shut, glittering tears gathering in her lashes. It   
wasn't like her to be so weak, but Heero was her source of strength, and with   
him gone... She just didn't know what to do. She didn't want Heero to kill for   
her, though she knew he would without question. She wanted him to be safe. She   
didn't doubt his abilities but everything was different here, and he didn't even   
now how to joust. She could only hope that he would somehow be called home   
again. She could die peacefully if she knew he was alright.   
  
  
  
Heero...  
  
  
  
She could remember with vivid clarity the electrifying kiss she had shared with   
him. Their first. It had all been magical, they way his strong arms had held her   
and the gentleness of his lips on hers. She had never felt complete until that   
moment, when everything came together to form a beautiful tapestry of life.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Heero..." She whispered, heartbroken. "I want to be strong, but I'm so   
afraid for you. "  
  
  
  
A pounding on her door made her flinch but she stayed in her curled position as   
an old woman tottered into the room dressed in black robes with long gray hair   
in a prim bun. She wore a star pendant around her neck along with a small,   
leather sack. Her eyes were a steel gray with a surprisingly kind cast.   
  
  
  
The old woman walked slowly over to the bed, placing her hands on her hips when   
Relena made no attempt to greet her. "Well, I can see someone is feeling sorry   
for herself." She said, a note of disdain in her voice. "Just because you've   
been caught doesn't mean you're beaten."  
  
  
  
Relena glanced at her. "Caught? What do you mean? I'm not a witch."  
  
  
  
The old woman smiled, "Of course not, dearie, but I am."  
  
  
  
Relena sat up, abruptly interested. This was the witch Rebekah had told her   
about? The one that could make the stars dance? She looked more like a   
grandmother.   
  
  
  
"My name is Ann," She said, sitting delicately next to Relena. "and I've come to   
speak with you."  
  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
  
"The moon has told me some peculiar things about you, dearest, and about that   
young man of yours. Did you know he's been riding that great big horse of his   
over every field in the countryside learning to joust?"  
  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see you didn't know. It was quite humorous really, the stars were all in   
a titter about it."  
  
  
  
Relena was speechless.   
  
  
  
"I also know something else about you," Ann said, glancing at her smugly. "You   
were sent here for a reason, from a place faraway, to learn something you could   
only learn here."  
  
  
  
Relena felt faint.  
  
  
  
"You may think you don't know what it is, but I think that if you look inside   
yourself you'll find the answer. Once you do, I have a feeling the moon will   
call you back."  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that Heero and I actually have a purpose here?"   
Relena managed, trying to take it all in.   
  
  
  
"Of course. You didn't actually think it was all chance did you?" Ann laughed,   
"You kids certainly have an odd view on things."  
  
  
  
"Ann," Relena asked, slightly more collected, "Can you tell me if Heero is   
alright?"  
  
  
  
"That boy would be healthy on his death bed, girl. Don't worry about him, he   
knows what he's doing. You just concentrate on keeping your spirits up and   
you'll both do fine." The old woman stood suddenly, adjusting her robes. "Well,   
I'd better get going. Just came to tell you that." She headed for the door.   
"Take care of yourself, dearie, and that boy of yours, too."  
  
  
  
And then she was gone.   
  
  
  
Shakily, Relena sat back against the wall, trying to figure out what had just   
happened.  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
The lights of London burned brightly against the midnight sky as two men drew   
near the tournament ground, one leading a great battle horse. They spoke little   
as they looked over the ground, mentally noticing unevenness and pits that a   
horse's hooves might catch in.   
  
  
  
"That stand over there is where Relena where be. Before you begin the joust you   
need to get a favour from her, something of hers she can give you. The knights   
do that so that their winnings honour their chosen ladies. It'll bring you   
luck." One man said, looking over the tourney ground.   
  
  
  
"I don't need luck," his companion answered, flatly.   
  
  
  
"But you don't know who your fighting. It could be any of the three that   
attacked Relena on the road. I would say it probably won't be Alwain, he's too   
impersonal to get involved in this. It will be either John or Hugh. John has   
more strength but Hugh depends on his speed. Both are seasoned jousters."  
  
  
  
"I will not fail her, Caleb."  
  
  
  
A pause.   
  
  
  
"I know, my friend, but it is up to God now. Everything will be decided at   
dawn."  
  
  
  
"Yes...at dawn...."  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena...  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, but there were a couple of things   
I had to get in before the BIG CHAPTER. The BIG CHAPTER will be the end *sob*. I   
didn't realize how much I liked this story until I figured out I only have one   
chapter left. *another sob* I'm going to miss writing on it, but I do have   
plenty more fics to work on. So, anyway, please review and you'll get a hug!   
*hug* tee hee   



	8. Crossed Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wind, nor the song "The Best Thing" by Savage Garden.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter! Enjoy! Don't want to keep you in suspense! *wink*  
  
  
  
In the Moon's Shadow  
Chapter Eight: Crossed Swords  
  
  
On the day that Relena's ultimate fate would be decided, the sun rose a bright orange hue, its rays bathing the tournament ground in a warm, golden glow. It was an ironic twist of fate that such a horrible day turned out so beautiful, but then, she had suffered through worse.   
  
  
Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
  
  
Relena walked demurely behind her 'escort', her wrists tied together and dressed in a plain, white dress. She was also barefoot and she felt every stone as they paraded her down to the wooden stand where she was suppose to await divine judgment. Crowds of people had gathered and they lined both sides of the tourney field. When they caught sight of her, some 'booed' and hissed her way, spiteful though she hadn't actually been convicted of anything yet. The angry noises from the onlookers only served to strengthen her resolve, and she lifted her head proudly, gold hair framing sky blue eyes full of determination. She had shed tears the day before, but now was the time to gather her dignity and face her destiny head on. No matter what happened in the next hour, she would not give in. She had to be strong. For Heero.   
  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
  
As she reached the stand, her gaze was caught by a dazzlingly array of armor worn by a knight that was disgustingly familiar. John was already astride his giant white horse, his squire standing ready with the first lance. He presented a grand picture of a knight in shining armor that every teenage girl dreamed about, and yet, he had none of the qualities that went with the image. It gave credence to the saying 'Never judge a book by its cover'. Still, John knew what he was doing. She had heard of his exploits from listening to her various guards and no one seemed to deem it possible that he might be beaten. The two contenders were to joust with two lances each, and then resort to swords until one yielded. Or died, Relena privately amended. She wasn't worried so much about the swordplay as she was about the jousting. Though the mysterious, briefly-appearing Ann had told her that Heero was learning, she wondered just how good he had become in only a days time. Not that she doubted him, she knew it only took seconds for him to catch on, but it still took practice to make anyone good. She hoped a day had been enough.  
  
  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
  
  
In front of her, a guard open the small latched gate to the stand and ushered her inside, securing it behind her. A sudden wave of anxiety rushed over her as she found herself exposed to the eyes of everyone, a small figure elevated above the heads of the people below her. The crowd booed and called, their cries rolling into one huge roar that overwhelmed her senses. Closing her eyes, she tried to regain her composure, though her hands were trembling so much she knew someone would have to be blind to not know she was frightened. Opening her eyes again, she searched for a pair of dark Prussian blue eyes that never failed to calm her soul. Unfortunately, all the people made it very difficult for her to see clearly and it was almost a shock when her gaze latched onto a wonderfully familiar face. Caleb was at the edge of the crowd and when he realized she had seen him, he gave her a bright grin and a wink. She smiled back, faintly, wondering what was going on. Where was Heero?  
  
  
You could be the best thing about me...  
  
  
"Who will champion this woman?"  
  
Relena jumped involuntarily as John's voice instantly quieted the restless crowds. The knight's horse pranced sideways a moment and he reined it in, even as his brown eyes searched the sidelines. A smug little smile spread across his face as no one stepped up.   
  
"If she has no champion, her fate is decided." He added, lowly. Another painful moment passed as no one came forward and Relena had a sudden horrified thought that perhaps something had happened to Heero, maybe he was hurt or--  
  
"I will be her champion."  
  
Relief welled in her as she saw Heero emerged from the trees nearby astride a black war horse, her avenging dark angel.(That's for you, Jason! *wink* It was as close as I could get!) Bright silver tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she saw that he came to her without armor, without anything except his sword and a strong will. Where were his lances and his shield? What was he thinking?  
  
And yet, in a strange way, it all felt right.   
  
Heero's intense gaze caught hers and she mouthed his name, trembling. He favored her with one of those half-smiles he gave only to her and brought his sword up in a sort of salute, sunlight flashing off the blade.   
  
Her heart lurched in her chest as she gazed at him, an overwhelming need to run to him making her knees tremble. He looked so solitary out there on the field, alone. He should never have to be alone. Not when she was so near.   
  
"I'm afraid your would-be knight doesn't know the rules of combat." John sneered, bowing mockingly to her. He turned his sneer to Heero. "My first lance will tear out your heart, boy."  
  
Heero's reply was a knowing smirk. John smoldered.   
  
"Let it begin!" The knight snarled, slamming his visor down and galloping towards his end of the field. Heero didn't bother to watch him go, instead urging his mount up to the stand until Relena could have reached out to touch him. It was the first time she had been near him since the night of the kiss...  
  
"A favor, my lady?" He asked, his deep voice low for her ears alone. Blinking back her tears, she bent down and ripped off the hem of her dress in one swift motion, the fabric coming away easily in her hands. Heero offered up his arm and she leaned over the railing to tie the fluttering white strip just above his elbow.   
  
"Be safe, sir knight." She whispered near his ear, before straightening and giving him one of those glorious smiles that lit him up from the inside out. He nodded once before wheeling his dark charger and heading for his end of the jousting rail.   
  
  
Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love  
  
  
Heero was completely focused, the die-hard habits of a soldier surfacing as he gauged the opponent opposite him. He knew what he was doing looked like suicide, but then, since when did he do something that didn't? He and Caleb had spent the last twenty-four hours trying to come up with a plan to beat a knight who had been practicing for years, and the answer had been simple: they couldn't. So, it was time to change their objective completely around and use another method. Heero would never commit to a fight that didn't challenge him, it was just his way, and he wanted to be able to meet John in close combat, to show him what it truly meant to fight for something, someone...  
  
  
Farewell peace of mind, kiss goodbye to reason  
  
  
At the far end of the field, John took up his lance and charged. Heero's horse took off without any instruction, great hooves sending clods of dirt flying. Heero's analytical gaze sped to the spot where the two horses would meet, where John's lance would shift over his horse's ear to target his heart. Heero gave a mental smile.   
  
It was all too simple.  
  
White and black passed each other and the lance aimed for his chest. In a movement too fast for the crowd to catch, Heero jumped from his horse, across the railing, to tackle a steel clad knight to the ground. Gasps of shock raced through the throng of onlookers as rider-less horses stopped at the edge of the field, blowing and snorting. The minute John's heavy body impacted the ground, Heero rolled away, his lack of armor giving him freedom of movement.   
  
"Come and face me now, knight." Heero growled, drawing his sword with a ring that hung in the air. "If you still have the courage."  
  
The barbed words had their intended bite, and John struggled to rise under the weight of his armor. "I should have known you would not be honorable, churl." He spit, drawing his own sword, "But then, what honor hath a peasant? It is better to slay you now, I think."  
  
"I never said I was honorable." Heero replied, as their blades met for the first time. And yet, who was the honorable one here? A knight that would shed innocent blood, or a man that would do anything to save someone he loved, no matter what the means? Like a thief who steals food to feed his family. You decide.  
  
  
Up is down, the impossible occurs each day  
  
  
The two warriors moved across the field in a dance older than time, the sharp sound of steel on steel ringing through the air. With each strike, Heero learned something new about his opponent and compensated to meet him equally. John's strength was used to try and inflict the most damage since Heero wore no armor, but Heero had no intention of letting John's blade anywhere near him. So they fought with equal intensity, each looking for the first mistake that would surely also be the last.   
  
  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
  
  
Unfortunately, the first mistake was Heero's, though it wasn't really any fault of his. A small pit in the ground caught him off guard, and as he was in the middle of a lunge, it threw him off balance. He went down hard, his shoulder taking the brunt of the fall. He could only watch with emotionless eyes as John's sword completed its arc and came down on his right arm.   
  
"Heero!"  
  
Blood. There was so much of it. It turned his sleeve a bright hue in a seconds and pooled on the ground by his wrist. The deep gash on his shoulder throbbed with each heartbeat and he found that his sword arm was no longer usable. Gritting his teeth, he struggled into a half upright position, a pain-induced haze drifting over his mind. Above him, John gave a feral grin.   
  
"Not so unstoppable without your witch woman, are you?"  
  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
  
Instinctively, Heero sought Relena, his eyes locking on hers. She stood frozen against the railing of the stand, her sky blue eyes at their widest, tears dripping down her cheeks. Even terrified, she was beautiful. Delicately, she lifted a hand and reached out over her prison towards him, almost as if she could touch him so far away. And though he could not hear her voice, he could read the words her lips shaped.   
  
"Heero." Her outstretched hand seemed to will strength into him. Her eyes filled with emotion. "I love you..."  
  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
  
Flashes of the last week seeped into his mind. The still mornings he had awakened to find her sleeping in his arms and the cool nights they had spent out under the clear stars, just talking. The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him and they way she held Sara in her arms, a gentle smile on her face. All that time spent and he had only just now realized what she meant to him.  
  
He loved her, and she loved him, believed in him, was counting on him...  
  
John's sword began the final downward stroke.  
  
She loved him...  
  
Steel flashed in the air.  
  
He would never be alone again...   
  
Sparks flew as Heero brought his sword up left-handed and met John's blade an inch from his face.   
  
  
Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
  
  
The crossed swords shuddered as their owners pitted their will against each other. Heero bottled up all his pain and unleashed it at his enemy in the form of an ungodly strength that began to push John's sword back slowly, inch by inch.   
  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
  
In a sudden move that made fresh blood well in his wound, Heero twisted his arm and brought it up hard at the hilt of the knight's sword. There was a clang and a brief flash as John's sword whirled away and Heero's sword went to John's now exposed neck.   
  
  
Never want to run  
  
  
Heero met John's surprised look with one of deadly calm. "It's over."  
  
The knight swallowed. "I yield." He answered, in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "By God, I yield."  
  
With pain-filled movements, Heero dropped his sword and fell to his knees, a light dizziness overcoming him from blood loss. It was over...  
  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
  
"Heero!"  
  
He looked up slowly to find Relena running to him, golden hair streaming behind her. She collapsed to the ground in front of him and threw her arms around him, trembling all over. Tiredly, he rested his forehead against her collarbone, his sword lying forgotten a few feet away.   
  
"It's over." He told her, closing his eyes wearily, his good arm wrapped around her waist.   
  
"I know," she whispered into his neck. "I love you, Heero..."  
  
Time slowed and stretched around them. The voices of the crowd became unbearably loud in their ears.   
  
"I love you, too, Relena."  
  
Time stopped, and then burst like a pricked bubble. Icy shadows crept over them but this time, Heero kept a tight hold on Relena as they fell through hundreds of years. It was over...  
  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
  
* * * *  
  
A.C. 199  
New Port City, Neo-Sanc Kingdom  
Peacecraft Mansion  
  
  
  
Relena's breath came shakily as she felt the cool tile floor beneath her and took in the sudden quiet around them. Opening one eye warily she was greeted by the familiar trappings of the kitchen in her family's mansion. Not willing to relinquish her hold on Heero, she opened her other eye and peered around the room, noting the unfilled glasses of ice on the table top.   
  
"Heero," she said, quietly. He raised his head from where it had been resting against her neck, his quick eyes scanning everything.   
  
"We're back." He said, flatly. She nodded, and then blinked as she noticed their appearance.   
  
"And we're wearing the same clothes as when we left." She gasped suddenly, and reached for his right arm. Her fingers touched unbroken skin through his shirt. "Was it all just a dream?"  
  
"Relena," Heero's voice held a hint of wonder as he showed her his left arm. There, tied just above the elbow, was a thin strip of white cloth. Relena's eyes brimmed with tears as she untied it and brought it before her eyes. Heero's hand clasped gently over hers.   
"It wasn't a dream."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "No, it wasn't."   
  
Heero suddenly stood and reached down a hand to pull her up with him. "I think it's the same day we left. No time seems to have passed."  
  
Relena's brow crinkled. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"The glasses. You were getting drinks when--" He cut off as she looked away. "What?"  
  
"It's just...I didn't get to say goodbye."  
  
Heero's hand brushed her cheek. "Let's go find the others."  
  
She nodded in agreement, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see familiar faces again. The two of them walked back out into the sunshine, overwhelmed with the comforting sight and smells they hadn't even known they'd missed. Relena reached for Heero's hand and smiled at him when he squeezed it.   
  
"Hey, ojousan, I thought you were getting drinks?" Duo asked, being the first to notice them as they appeared on the hilltop. His violet eyes went straight to their clasped hands and laughed heartily. "Well, what do ya know? Looks like Heero's got guts after all." And then he grinned. Caleb's grin. She was so shocked she missed his next words.   
  
"That's enough, Duo." Heero retorted, but his words lacked the usual 'danger' note. He had noticed it, too.   
  
Relena's eyes sought out Hilde who waved at her. Rebekah. "Relena, you missed the eclipse! It was beautiful!"  
  
Heero's hand squeezed hers again and she looked up at him, love blindingly bright in her eyes. "Yes, it was." She whispered to him. He gave her a half-smile.  
  
"Well, come on, you guys, let's enjoy the party!" Catherine called to them. Relena smiled at her and went to join her friends, Heero at her side.   
  
That night they held each other and danced under a full moon, already started down a road it had taken them more than a thousand years to find.   
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
Well, it's over. I want to thank all the people who have faithfully reviewed this story, I know who you are and I will definitely return the favor! *grin* I think the end of this story turned out well and I hope no one was disappointed in the way I tied things up.   
  
I also want to thank RiverDolphin, as always, for being a wonderful beta reader, and my mother, for crying when she read the ending. *hugs*  
  
Thirdly, *counts on her fingers* I want to thank Jason M. Lee for being just a wonderful person and always reviewing my stories. You know you crack me up! *wink* I only hope I can do as much for you! Oh, and did I say that I REALLY want you to finish One's Destiny? I'm in love with that story! please finish! *big watery anime eyes* please?  
  
Aurachan: Here's your hug! *big hug* thanks! :)  
  
Padme, Lhadara, Crimson, angelic, RelenaYuy, Grrl N, funniebones, Sai, diamond girl, fractured blue: It seems you guys reviewed every chapter so you get a year's supply of ....*thinks hard* turtle wax! (Just kidding) how about a hug for you too? *hug*  
  
  
if I forgot anyone, here's a hug for you too! *hug*  
  
Okay, now the next chapter you see is Outtakes from 'In the Moon's Shadow"(aka bloopers) that just popped into my head so read and laugh at my horribly bad humor.   
Have fun, and keep a look out for the sequel to MTBW entitled "Remnants of a Galaxy".   
  
Love ya!  
  
twilight  



	10. Bloopers

Outtakes  
(for your post-fic enjoyment) *wink*  
This is mostly just me making fun of my writing, mistakes, etc...*grin*  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
With the wind blowing around her and the sun turning her hair to gold, Relena reaches over the railing to tie a strip of white fabric from her dress on Heero's arm. Soft music begins to play as she reaches over and then...  
  
CREAK  
  
Relena: "uh oh"  
  
GROAN, CREAK, SNAP, BANG  
  
The railing falls away and our heroine falls head over feet to the ground, momentarily dazed, but she quickly recovers her charming sense of language...  
  
Relena: "ow"  
  
Heero: "........."  
  
John: *sweatdrop*  
  
* * * *  
  
'Heero' comes charging out of the trees on a black horse, wearing a set of black wings, waving a silver sword, and generally looking like someone about to commit murder.  
  
'Heero': *in a deep, booming voice* "I WILL PROTECT THEE, MY SWEET RELENA!"  
  
Relena:" uh....what are you doing, Heero?"  
  
twilight: "Excuse me, Mr. Yuy, but the script says the 'avenging angel' part is Relena's thoughts. You don't actually come out AS an angel....*sigh*  
  
'Heero' suddenly rips off his mask to reveal...Duo.   
  
Duo: "Well, if some writer, who shall remain nameless...*cough* twilight *cough* ....would actually PUT me in the story, I wouldn't have to resort to this stuff!" *walks off grumbling*  
  
twilight: *another sigh*  
  
* * * *   
  
Time slowed.  
  
Heero turned, unthinkingly, towards the heart wrenching sound of Relena in trouble.  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
With an evil sneer, the knight behind him raised his sword.   
  
Heartbeat.  
  
Relena struggled in the arms of her captors, reaching one arm out to Heero as if to warn him.  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
The sword came down.  
  
Hea-----  
  
Heero: "Okay, I just can't take it anymore. What is WITH all these heartbeats? Every time I turn around there's a heartbeat in my face. GET THEM AWAY!"  
  
twilight: "Their to show that all of these events happen in only a few seconds, Mr. Yuy. It's necessary for the stor......What are you doing?"  
  
Heero: "I'm taking care of this once and for all."  
  
THUMP  
  
Heero: "There."  
  
Relena: "What did you do?"  
  
Heero: *smugly* "You'll see."  
  
avnieoa;hei;ahivniea  
  
twilight: "oh no..."  
  
amivoe;ai;anianvieo  
  
Relena: "He didn't..."  
  
vneiaohieoa;nivnieoa  
  
Relena: *flatly* "He did..."  
  
rueoa;nivoenioaw;ie  
  
twilight: "That was very expensive equipment you just trashed, Mr. Yuy. Don't make me do anything drastic....*gets out her keyboard* I can rewrite the kiss scene. How about giving John a nice smooch right on the lips?"  
  
Relena: *grins evilly*  
  
Heero: *faints*  
  
  
* * * *   
  
John: "I yield. By God, I yield!"  
  
Heero: "Too bad for you, buddy." *proceeds to raise his sword*  
  
twilight: "Wait a minute! You aren't suppose to kill him! You're above all that!"  
  
Heero: "I am?"  
  
twilight: "Yes."  
  
Heero: "Why?"  
  
twilight: "Uhm....well...uh..."  
  
Heero: "This man has falsely accused my love interest of being a witch. He deserves to be run through! He's the bad guy!"  
  
twilight: "Well, when you put it that way...."  
  
John: *gulp*   
  
* * * *   
  
Relena reaches out a hand towards Heero and mouths words for him to read.   
  
Relena: "Elephant's shoe."  
  
twilight: "Ms. Peacecraft, the line is "I love you."  
  
Relena: *giggle* "Sorry."  
  
twilight: "Take 2,456."  
  
Relena reaches out a hand towards Heero and mouths words for him to read.   
  
Relena: "I....What was the line again?"  
  
twilight: "oh boy..."  
  
Heero: "Would you hurry it up, Relena, I'm bleeding to death out here!"  
  
Relena: *mutters* "Grumpy, grumpy."  
  
* * * *   
  
Sorry about my bad humor, just wanted to take a shot at it! *grin*  
Thanks for reading "In the Moon's Shadow" and have a great day!  
  
twilightshadow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
